Imaginary
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi is having a great day with his friends, but something isn't right.


**Imaginary**

Yugi looked around in wonder. He was in a garden filled with flowers; the sun was shining brightly on his back. And he had his Yami with him in case anything happened.

Whatever happened Yami would always protect him.

Yugi ran on the grass, finally reaching the bench where his Yami was sitting, playing on a Gameboy, he still had yet to master the small device. Yugi smiled as Yami grew angry and threw the game down. His crimson eyes softened, however, when they reached the smaller version of him standing there simply smiling.

-

Yugi reached down and picked one of the flowers, a purple one that he had never seen before. He showed it to Yami.

"I think I'll give this to Anzu, do you think she'll like it?"

"I have never seen one like that before...aibou, where did you get it from?"

"Over there...where did the flower patch go?"

"What flower patch? Yugi, are you okay? You did hit your head earlier, are you sure you're alright?" Yami was by his hikari's side brushing back the golden bangs and revealing a dark bruise on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi just stared in confusion at the ground where earlier a whole patch of the purple flowers had been, but now was only fresh, crisp grass. Where had they gone? Did he really hit his head that hard? He turned to the worried Yami, still a little disorientated.

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

-

Yugi was now in another part of the garden, with no recollection of how he got there. But it seemed he had been there for a while. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi and Ryou were all there as well now. Yami was also there, leaning against a tree. How and when they had arrived Yugi had no idea. It was as if time was jumping in leaps.

Honda and Jounouchi were arguing over something, Ryou was watching and laughing, Anzu was staring straight at him -- holding the purple flower.

"I love it Yugi, thank you. It's very strange; I have never seen one like it. It's the same violet colour of your eyes."

Yugi smiled slightly, glad Anzu liked the flower, but slightly disorientated as to how he had gotten there.

"Ne...Anzu? Where are we?"

Yugi looked about; they were on top of a small hill, under the shade of the tall tree Yami was leaning against. The sun was shining brightly in the light purple sky, which had one or two perfectly white clouds dotted randomly.

"Does it really matter, Yugi? You're safe here. You don't ever have to leave. We can all stay here together forever!"

Anzu smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. This made Yugi smile, and agree, he always felt safest when he was around his friends.

"I don't ever want to leave."

Jounouchi and Honda stopped their fight and turned their attention to the group, where a picnic had suddenly made itself known.

-

Yugi and Anzu were walking through the gardens, they had at some point left the group, and again Yugi had no recollection of actually doing this. Anzu was leading Yugi, holding his hand and walking past all of the flowers. She had to drag him sometimes as he would stop and stare at them.

"This way Yugi, Just a little further."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

Yugi smiled, and caught a glimpse of a gate out of the corner of his eye. Stopping and turning back he walked up to the wrought iron gate, there was a strange bright light behind it.

"Anzu...what is that?"

"I don't know. I think we need to leave." Anzu answered hurriedly.

"But, we should find out what it is-"

"NO. I said we need to leave here. Yugi, whatever you do, don't touch the light. Promise me, okay? I don't want to lose you."

Yugi looked up at Anzu, she was genuinely scared, her eyes were wide, and wet with unshed tears.

"Okay. If it means that much to you, I promise."

Anzu smiled and took Yugi's hand, pulling him close, and into a hug.

"Thank you. I really don't want to lose you."

"You won't Anzu. I'll always be here with you."

Anzu ran off, indicating for Yugi to follow. But as he did so he swore he heard Yami's voice...coming from the light. Shrugging he turned and ran off in search of Anzu.

"Yugi...please wake up..."

-

Yami sat next to the hospital bed. He had been there all day, since Yugi had fallen down the stairs and hit his head on the banister.

"Yugi...please wake up..."

Anzu walked into the room, holding a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. She felt as tired as Yami looked, and walked over to the exhausted teen, handing him the cup.

"Any change?"

"No, I thought so a minute ago, I could feel his soul was stronger than ever...but I don't know what happened. It's like he doesn't even want to wake up."

Anzu looked down sadly at her tired friend, and injured secret love.

"Maybe he's having a nice dream...he'll wake up eventually, Yugi is one of the strongest people I know. He'll be fine. You'll see. He'll never leave his friends…"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_-Written: 10th January 2004_

_-Edited: 1st July 2004_

_-Latest Edition: 19th September 2006_

_-Dagger_


End file.
